


Quench Your Thirst

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun falls into the pool while Mr. Park is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quench Your Thirst

Baekhyun just came back into the living room. Having fallen in to the pool because of a slip, he didn't step into the house immediately instead, he peeked a head in, wiped his hand over his drenched face and pulled his still-dripping hair back in place. 

 

He hoped that his employer was still around-- as he was told that said male had future plans later in the day. Baekhyun didn't see Mr. Park as a kind of person who'd just leave his house in the care of a pool-cleaner, even more to a measley student like him.

He tilted his head in as he held onto the door, "Mr. Park?" he called and there was nothing but the echo of his voice along with the ticking of the clock at the side was heard.

"Mr. Park...?" He tried again, but there was no response.

 

Baekhyun gulped, pulling the door wider. With his wet form, he stood there, staring at the living room. The air was blowing behind him and it made him think that maybe he should really get himself in for now. It would be bad if he got a cold from this and would have to explain everything to his employer. 

Hesitantly, the student placed a foot onto the tiled floor and winced as he felt himself land on it.

He can always clean it right after... Right? Yes he can. Sighing heavily, the brunet padded into the living room, leaving wet trails as he went about. He hoped that a towel was present, free to his use because if Mr. Park did leave the house to him, then maybe he could still have his clothes dried for a while. 

Baekhyun's heart pounded at this. Sure there were a few times that he fell into the pool, but those times were when Mr. Park was actually there and he tended to him. The older male assisted him-- even lent him his own clothes. But now with his employer going MIA, Baekhyun could probably bargain his alone time instead...

 

Heading to the bathroom, the young boy rummaged through the closet hoping to find a bathrobe instead.

And there he heard the angels singing in his ears as he found one. Bravely undressing himself, he felt himself shiver at the thought of getting caught. 

He's so going to lose his job. Baekhyun channels his thought to that. 

Getting out of the bathroom clad in cotton, hair still damp from the fall, the brunet thought it would be best if he swept the floor instead. At least once he gets fired, Mr. Park won't have anything else to say when he tells him to scram.

 

Baekhyun grabbed one of the mops at the storage room, a pail of water and started with the deed. This was acually the first time he was gonna mop the floor but what the hell. For the 3 months that he'd been cleaning the pool and falling in, Mr. Park always did the cleaning.

 

. . .

 

So there he was, a frown upon his face, bathrobe knot tied lightly. He groaned as he efforted himself to cleaning the tiled floor which came off as a failure for he slips on his own feet, faceplanting against the floor, the mop falling with a loud tap.

It could have all been something that Baekhyun could take with him to his grave but it wasn't. Because along with his fall and the sound of his yelping came the turning of the door knob from behind him. The front door opened right on time as he landed. Robe riding up to his hips, his ass raised in the air and limbs scattered everywhere, Baekhyun begged the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

 

A whistle resounded, the door not the very least moving. Baekhyun quickly reached for the robe to pull it down-- cover his behind but he's beaten by the quick tapping of expensive leather shoes on the floor. 

His wrist is held tightly, halted from its purpose and he tried very hard to move. Instincts made him. 

With a pounding heart for shame and the little reminders at the corner of his mind where moments that were close to tension emerged between them came, Baekhyun turned his head to find his employer with dark eyes directed at him.

 

Baekhyun swallowed heavily, but just as the way he struggled at his position, he did so even more when the older pulled him to stand up, the robe revealing his chest, making him cower in fear. The brunet pulled his lips back to a tight line when his employer didn't say anything. 

Baekhyun looked up and Chanyeol's again remained. The brunet tried to stop the blush that's making its way to his cheeks, but Mr. Park seemed to have been too focused on him to let the gesture escape. 

Before Baekhyun realized what was happening, the taller male had already lowered himself so that they were face to face and then Mr. Park was closing in on him, their lips touching but not pressed together.

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he watched the older male's eyes flicker from his own to his lips and he didn't know why his heart was suddenly thundering in his chest-- as if the clouds have parted to make way to another round of singing by the cherubs. 

The brunet was dragged back to reality as he heard his employer breathe in sharply, a low "is this okay?" seeping out of the male's anticipating lips and Baekhyun only had to look at him in the eyes and nod once.

His lips are claimed-- for what seemed like forever. His mind flashed the first time he met the guy, the first time where he remembered testing the waters that is Mr. Park Chanyeol. With the heaving of his breath coming in between them by every parting of their lips, Baekhyun remembered the 'too-long-to-be-ordinary' looks that they shared in the past. The way they accidentally met at that one resort and Mr. Park ever so casually approached him, offering him a drink.

 

Somehow it didn't surprise him that they're both this eager to taste each other. All they needed was for Sehun to leave them alone, and for Baehyun to fall yet again into the pool for who knows how many times it's been. 

The older's hand made its way to the nape of his neck causing him to shiver under his touch because he's sensitive there. And maybe Mr. Park already knew that judging by the way the corner of his lips tugged upwards, eyes growing even more darker-- glaced with an element that Baekhyun knew his own eyes were carrying.

His body was turned around properly, Mr. Park pulling him pressed against him. Baekhyun clung onto the older's suit and he jolted cutely by the way the older cupped his form, large hands travelling from his shoulders, to the small of his back and finally stopping at his roundly-shaped ass.

 

He took in sharply at the act, not even wanting to filter anything that was happening-- the door that's been left wide open has long been flushed out of his attention. To hell with that open door. 

He didn't know what was really happening out there, just that Mr. Park is finally finally touching him just the way he liked it. He didn't even know how hard he was hanging onto the male, albeit rutting against him for some friction because being naked beneath that cotton robe wasn't really easy. He knew by the way Mr. Park let out a groan as he squeezed his behind that he was fully aware of Baekhyun's situation. 

There was no stopping them now.

 

Baekhyun purred under his employer's touch, went jelly in his knees because Mr. Park tipped his chin to make him look at him, quickly slipping a wet kiss onto his swelling lips and then he's tracing a tongue to coax him into opening up.

A small squeak escaped the smaller boy and he couldn't help but to grip on the older's shoulders. He was too short that he had to tip his toes to reach the other and Baekhyun took it all. He took the way Mr. Park was exploring his mouth, their tongues a fiery waltz midst all the mutual thirst. 

Their legs tangled across the living room, the brunet almost slipped on his own for the second time but Mr. Park caught him and proceeded to corner him against the wall.

 

The brunet moaned when the taller pressed onto a specific spot at the back of his neck and he began fisting onto the older's suit, frowning in frustration beause the need to be touched was becoming more and more intense. 

When Mr. Park pulled away from him only to begin lapping at his neck, the younger released a prolonged breath, attempting to have the latter closer. Mr. Park ended up nudging a thigh in between his struggling legs and then he whimpered, feeling himself because 'that feels good'.

Baekhyun ended up on his tipped toes then, Mr. Park shamelessly letting his leg stay on him. The boy was half-straddling the older's thigh, very much tempted to ride the itch against his expensive slacks. Craning his neck when he realized that the taller was leaning in once more, wet patches trailing lower and lower and his body moving on its own accord. He twithed as he felt utmost weirded out by his own actions because it was as if he was waving his body, his hips doing that sensual thing and he's biting on his lower lip as he felt himself heating up even more. 

Mr. Park only continued to mark him down and even though the act was also blurring out of his mind, he didn't forget to whimper in need, eyes shut but hands searching for the male that had him pinned hard and needy. The brunet sighed in relief when his lips found the older's, welcoming him with an open, sloppy kiss-- their tongues tangled with one another. Baekhyun cried cutely with a voice he himself wasn't accustomed to. He felt himself completely hard now, his cock twitching at the lewd sounds that they made.

The boy gasped as they parted by a centimeter. Baekhyun's eyes remaining closed, just feeling everything. He didn't know how hard he was rutting against his employer's thigh now, riding him without propriety in mind because he's so so thirsty. He needed it. Baekhyun moaned aloud when he felt the taller shifting, suckling hard onto the side of his neck. The brunet convulsed in the older's touch as his skin was blessed by the latter's tongue. The boy continued to rut against him, struggling to reach his peak.

Panicked, Baekhyun mindlessly unclapsed a hand off the older's suit. He tried to free himself from the bathrobe but it failed as the knot kept on his frame so instead, he was writhing, exposing skin without caring. Baekhyun leaned on the taller's frame and he moved his hips faster this time, whimpering as the heat settled in his gut. "Aah--" He strained out. Baekhyun bit onto his lower lip, concentrating on the pleasure. He tried very hard to not touch himself, wanting to get off from the thought of having the male in front of him-- of him breathing into his ear, against his lips. 

But throughout the concentration, Baekhyun unexpectedly convulsed hard, shocked by the way Mr. Park's voice dropped to a lower note, whispering sensually to him, "Cum for me."

 

Baekhyun did with an audible gasp, white ropes of cum staining the older's slacks, surely. He didn't need to lift his robe to know that. 

Baekhyun didn't notice himself drifting off. It's only when Baekhyun lands onto the older's lap again-- jerking him awake did he realize that they have moved. His eyes are hooded, staring down at the taller and he gets settled there, hands both at his sides.

"Finally." Mr. Park mutters as he leans towards him again and Baekhyun doesn't have the choice to lean back because then, he'd fall off. Their foreheads meet and he peeks through his eyelashes to find the male smile charmingly. And it clicks— Baekhyun realizes what it means and he is disabled from stopping his mouth before he let it out to double check, "no Sehun?"

The twinkle in his employer's eyes seemed to tell him something. But the tiredness didn't help. His mind is too fuzzy to even try.

 

Mr. Park lets out a sigh, a hand still on his side while the other is sensually roaming at his back, "talking about another guy in this situation is quite unromantic, you know?"

"... Unromantic?" Baekhyun repeats because as far as he could think, Mr. Park is only in this to do the deed. He's long expected that this is his last day at work— thus the boldness.

 

He ended up gasping because straddling the male onto the couch, the brunet realizes that the older hasn't gotten off yet, the tent on his crotch very much active and still in need.

Baekhyun unconsciously licks at his lower lip, eyes connecting with the latter's as he presses his still yet to be abused behind. 

 

Mr. Park smiled knowingly.


End file.
